


Request-Tempre and Branch (Tower Heroes)

by Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX (DaGoopa)



Series: Branch Requests [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game), Tower Heroes, Tower Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Roblox Game, Blood and Violence, Branch (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Child Abuse, Comeplay, Cringe, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Genocide, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Roblox - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shotacon, Stockholm Syndrome, Tempre (Tower Heroes) - Freeform, Tower Heroes (video game) - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, tower heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaGoopa/pseuds/Xx_The_Farting_Ballsack_xX
Summary: Yes another Tower Heroes E rated fanfic. Branch chasing glowing mushrooms goes horribly wrong. In this story he’s the level 1 version. This was a request by my friend and I have no idea how to write stuff like this so lol. Note I know nothing about Stockholm, my apologies for any bullshit I made up to get this done with. Mind the tags. Cringe warning.
Relationships: Branch/Tempre
Series: Branch Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Request-Tempre and Branch (Tower Heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here I am again writing another Tower Heroes fanfic. My one group of friends continuously begged me to write something with the little Branch as like a slave or something for whatever reason, and after much procrastination and attempts to give up, here it is. The structure is horrible, I only read over this once, and the ending is crap because I just wanted to get this done lol. Anyway if anyone clicked this, errr hope you like it.

Little Branch was one of a kind. He lived happily with his family who were the last surviving members of their race due to a mysterious plague that had wiped out the entirety of his kin. Due to this, they lived alone in the woods, and rarely got any visitors. In fact, no one seemed to be aware of the fact they even existed.  
It started as a day like any other, Branch was frolicking among the forest trees with his brothers and sisters under the watchful eyes of their doting parents.  
[8:53 PM]  
That was until he got lost while his siblings took him out on a romp through the deep woodland to get to their favorite tree. Branch had become distracted by a glow shroom, and had run after it in an attempt to catch it and show his siblings how clever he was. That did not end well, as he had ended up in an unfamiliar domain, and the little light of the mushroom disappeared into the darkness of the brush.  
From there, Branch had realized he had forgotten the way back home. With all the running around between the trees, he had no idea which way he came from and where he was now. Trying his best not to panic, Branch decided to take an educated guess on which way to go. Hours of mindless wandering ensued.  
Not only was Branch even more loss than before, he realized it was becoming dark. The forest he usually loved during the day had taken on a completely different aura at night. The other creatures were coming to life, and each strange sound he heard set him on edge. Here he was, surrounded by darkness, all alone, with no idea where he was. He had no food, no shelter, and no one to help him.  
Mama and Papa will come to look for me! I’ll get out of here when they realize I’m missing! I just have to stay put...  
The idea of staying brave was giving him hope and the will to stay strong, but that was immediately broken when he heard the wind toying with the creaking tree branches above his head.  
And like what any lost child would do, Branch began to cry. His scarf helped muffle his sobs slightly, but they grew in volume whenever he thought about the idea of never seeing his family again.  
[8:55 PM]  
After a good couple of minutes, Branch has succeeded in crying himself to sleep, and sleep he did, cold and alone. In his dreams he heard the screams and wails of the forest... and his little sister crying.  
—  
“Another one of them?”  
It was the sound of an unfamiliar voice that rose him from his brief slumber. Not yet opening his eyes, he had a small sliver of hope that this was a friend of his parents’ coming to save him. However, when he finally looked up, he saw that he was surrounded by a group of sunglass-wearing strangers, which was particularly strange to him since it was still very dark out.  
“W-What? Who are you?”  
“Oh he’s awake. Looks like we missed this one.”  
“Should we do him in too?”  
“Hmmm...”  
The group seemed to discuss something among themselves, before turning back to the boy.  
“Are you... here to take me home?” he asked rather shyly when a small feeling of hopefulness allowed him to gather the courage to speak up again.  
The strangers looked to each other, their expressions unreadable and unchanging, before one began to speak in a rather friendly tone.  
“Of course kid. We’re here to help you find your way back to your family. Your ma and pa are worried sick! They sent us to help find you, thank goodness you’re in one piece. Come on, come with us, we know the way back.”  
Smiling with relief, Branch happily rose to his feet and hobbled after the group as they began to walk towards a gap between the trees.  
[8:57 PM]  
“Thank you for your help...” Branch whispered quietly, still a bit nervous around the strange men.  
“No problem kid,” one of them replied nonchalantly as they continued walking.  
Eventually they reached a clearing and passed by a small creek, before stopping in front of a cave.  
[8:58 PM]  
“Huh why are we stopping? This doesn’t look like home... Are you lost too?” Branch asked as he felt his pulse begin to speed up.  
One of them tilted their glasses back slightly, and turned to the others.  
“Alright. Bring him in,” he commanded, and the others seemed to follow the order instantly, grabbing Branch by his arms and restraining him as they dragged him into the unlit cavern. Apparently they didn’t even need to muffle his screams as they knew no one would hear him.  
“Let me go! What are you doing! Get off of me! That hurts!” his cries for help fell on deaf ears.  
He continued until his throat was too sore to continue his wailing, and only cried softly as they hauled him into a part of the cave illuminated by blue light.  
The interior was filled with various items- bent glasses, a wide array of filthy and worn hats, food wrappings, rusty knives and forks, and most curiously a broken bone.  
Other than that there were few furnishings, mostly chests and a single couch.  
“Hey boss look what we found!”  
The thug’s voice echoed once, before the room fell silent again, aside from Branch’s whimpering. The others took a tighter grip on his arms, causing him to groan in pain.  
“Guess he’s not here yet?”  
“Whatever, he said that he’d be back at the base after we were done flushing em’ out. Maybe we missed some?”  
“Well if he’s not here what are we gonna do with this one? Should we ki-“  
A swift crack to the boy’s skull caused his body to fall to the floor in a heap.  
“Uhhh...I guess that’s one way to solve the problem. Errrr... let’s chain him up over here until the boss comes back. We’ve got some crap left to do eh?”  
“What if he tries to run or somethin’ while we’re gone?”  
“This little punk isn’t going anywhere, trust me. He’s basically a twig. As far as I know, he’ll just break his neck trying to get free of the chains before he even reaches the exit.”  
“I guess that makes some sense. You’re the smart one right?”  
—  
[9:00 PM]  
Branch awoke to a pain his skull, and something scratching at his wrists. As he assessed his situation, another unfamiliar voice broke him out of his daze.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
Branch only cowered in response, the chains attached to his wrists jangling as he shook in the dark.  
“Well... look what the cat dragged in tonight. One of those vermin...”  
Another stranger stepped into view, wearing similar glasses to the group from earlier which reflected the ominous blue light from the room.  
“Tell me something. Where are the rest of you hiding?”  
“W-what?”  
“I said where are the rest of you hiding?”  
“W-who are you?! I wanna go home! I want to see my mama and-“  
A sharp smack to the face shut him up quickly, and a hand tightened around his throat.  
“Listen here. We don’t take kindly to trespassers. That’s what all of you little brats are, you’re in someone else’s domain, and now you’re all going to have to pay the price. This forest isn’t your home, and you aren’t paying us any rent.”  
“What are you talking about?! I didn’t do anything! Let me go home! My mama and papa will find me and get me out of here! Just you wait!”  
“Oh I don’t think they’re gonna be looking for you. Or going anywhere at all for that matter.”  
“Huh...? What’s going on?!”  
“Tell me... is this your mama’s?” the stranger smiled as he pulled out a bracelet, covered in what looked like... blood.  
Branch gasped and began to cry, ”N-no! You’re lying! They’re gonna find me!”  
“You can keep believing that if you want. How many siblings do you have? Five?”  
The refusal to answer earned the boy another smack, and he quickly nodded his head.  
“Must’ve been... there were seven beds in the house. Six children and two parents. I guess we did kill them all. Except for you.”  
“No!”  
“You ran like a coward while we slaughtered your family. Your siblings were looking for you when we found them. They hardly even put up a fight. I guess it’s like your kind to run away, eh? And here I was thinking I was a horrible brother...”  
[9:02 PM]  
“Shut up! You’re... you’re...lying! You have to be!” he began to cry even harder, his worst fear was being alone and now if what he was hearing was true, he was now utterly and completely by himself with no one to turn to.  
“What did we ever do to you?!”  
Under his glasses, Tempre rolled his eyes at that question and groaned.  
The sobs wracked Branch’s body, the cuffs on his wrists digging into his skin as he quivered and shook.  
Tempre laughed, “Oh, and guess what? It’s all your fault. You could’ve saved them if you didn’t just wander off. Too bad. Since you’re the only one left, I’ll just put you out of your misery and I’m sure you have no objections to that.”  
“No! Don’t hurt me! HELP! Somebody help! Please!”  
Tempre lifted his bat above the boy’s head, and he squealed and flinched.  
“Stop! I’ll do whatever you want! Don’t kill me!”  
His attacker lowered his weapon and crouched down to look at him.  
Branch continued pleading, “Please...don’t do this... I’ll be good!”  
Tempre was taken aback a bit by the fact the boy still had a will to to live, and a strong one at that. He just lost everything, why wouldn’t he want to be killed?  
But he also said he would do anything, and maybe there was a better alternative to killing the poor thing. Better for Tempre at least. And how could he not take advantage of that?  
[9:02 PM]  
His eyes wandered over Branch, who wasn’t making eye contact, obviously too busy sobbing. The kid was just that- a kid. He was a boy, but a bit of a girlish looking one with those big brown eyes and that mop of fluffy green hair that matched his little jacket . It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. It would be good enough.  
[9:03 PM]  
After a few moments of no words, Branch looked at Tempre expectantly, ceasing his wailing temporarily. In response, Tempre smiled and , with a mocking tone, began to break the silence, “I just admitted to killing your family and destroying your life by extension, and here you are begging me not to hurt you. Pretty selfish of you isn’t it? After all the things I did to them... you aren’t even fighting back? You’re practically throwing yourself at my feet to save your own miserable life. And how can I say no to that?”  
“I... so... you... youre not... gonna hurt me?” Branch cried between raspy breaths.  
“I won’t hurt you that way, as long as you do exactly what I tell you to. You said you’d do anything?”  
Hesitantly, Branch nodded, “Yes... I’ll do...whatever you want.... if you let me go...”  
“Now that’s a bit different isn’t it? But I’ll consider it if you’re as good as you promised you’ll be.”  
A spark of hope ignited in the boy’s heart. Escape was a small chance, but it was still there. It could be possible, right?  
He didn’t have much time to plan it out, as Tempre had taken a fistful of his hair. Resisting the urge to yelp in pain, he only stared at his attacker with pleading eyes.  
Tempre chuckled as he took another look over his little captive. He was becoming more and more appetizing the longer he examined him, and a part of him was longing for something to get off to. Something about that familiar look of fear in those glossy pretty-boy eyes made his decision for him, as he roughly forced the child into an aggressive kiss.  
Branch made a sound of surprise, and seemed to resist initially before letting it happen, making some oddly... cute noises as the older boy forced his tongue into his mouth. He shut his eyes tightly, squirming slightly at the strange sensation and whining a bit, but ultimately letting it happen.  
[9:03 PM]  
Tempre carefully pulled the boy into his lap, minding the chains binding him to the wall. As he was released, Branch was heavily panting for some air, but he shook his head and seemed to be crying, “...W-what was that?”  
In response, Tempre only rolled his eyes and chuckled softly as he slid a hand underneath the little green jacket, discovering that the boy wasn’t wearing any undershirt. Branch squirmed uncomfortably, his face red and his breathing shallow.  
“W-what are you doing!?”  
“Shut the hell up, or I won’t make this pleasant for you.”  
And Branch obeyed, much to Tempre’s suprise. At least until, he had moved his hand over his undergarments.  
“No! No one’s supposed to-“  
“What did I say?”  
Branch meekly whimpered and closed his eyes once more as Tempre felt him up.  
A curiosity struck him suddenly, and he wondered how the boy would react to some new kinds of stimulation. Perhaps he could torture some more lovely sounds out of him.  
With that in mind, Tempre began to rub the space between Branch’s thin little legs. At first, he bit his lip to try to keep quiet, but eventually he couldn’t hold back the noises. It began with gasps and little whimpers, until his body began to shake, at which point he seemed to be unable to stop himself from letting out a few girlish moans.  
Tempre laughed a bit to himself, and increased his ministrations until Branch’s body convulsed. He cried out and fell limp with a thud. Tempre smiled down at him, examining the the effects the dry orgasm had on the boy’s body. It was then he realized that now he was getting a rather painful hard on from watching this.  
“Didn’t that feel good?”  
He didn’t get an answer, but that was fine since he knew it was probably the best thing his little friend has ever experienced.  
“If you’re good, I’ll be nice to you again. But now, I’ve got a bit of a problem that I need to take care of.”  
“No...more...please let me go...”  
“Shuddup. You should be grateful, cuz’ it’s only gonna get worse from here.”  
[9:03 PM]  
Branch shivered, but decided that he should just let it happen if it guaranteed his release right? Trying his best to hold back the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes, he nodded, awaiting the next command.  
He was not prepared at all for what was to come, watching in horror as Tempre began to undo his own pants, pulling out his-  
“No! You can’t do that! No one is supposed to see-“  
Tempre smacked him hard across the face to shut him up. Obviously this kid had no idea what was going to happen next. Apparently he didn’t get the message, as he began to cry again and began choking out between sobs, “What are you doing?! Please!”  
All this screaming and crying was testing Tempre’s waning patience, so he shoved the child roughly against the cave wall, causing his head to smash against it with a loud crack. Branch went silent for a moment, resuming his hysterical sobbing. He pleaded and begged as Tempre forced him to turn around, his hands pressed against the wall.  
He felt something moving inside him within a few seconds, making his body quiver under the new uncomfortable sensation.  
“Y-you’re hurting me!”  
Tempre mirthlessly laughed as he removed his fingers, “Good, see if I care.”  
After that something much bigger was forcefully thrusted into Branch’s body. The little boy screamed in agony as he felt himself being torn apart. His body shook, his hands braced against the cold cave wall, and the tears poured out of his tightly shut eyes. The pain was unbearable, and he felt as if he was about to pass out.  
Yet he was given no time to recover. Tempre began to smash him into the wall from behind, forcing screams out of the boy with every thrust. Branch pleaded, cried, and squealed, but this earned him no mercy- it only seemed to make it more painful.  
Eventually his body went numb as something warm filled his insides, mixing with the blood trickling out of his bruised body.  
[9:04 PM]  
Tempre sighed, finally satisfied, and pulled out. As he tucked himself away, he made sure to drink in the sight of the broken child laying before him. The formerly clear skin was now covered in dark blue marks, along with scratches and scrapes from the rough treatment . There was little movement, aside from the occasional twitch, and the sounds had trickled to pathetic little whimpers.  
Leaning over by his ear, Tempre snickered and whispered mockingly, “You should’ve listened...now you’re never going to go home...”  
There was no response, no movement, no little sob. There was just silence. And that was exactly how Tempre liked it.  
[9:04 PM]  
__  
When Branch came to, he was in agonizing pain. It took him a while to finally open his eyes. He accessed his surroundings, seeing that he wasn’t in the cave anymore. It looked like a room from a normal house, and he was almost relieved until he realized it wasn’t his own. Memories of the events that transpired before shook him back into panic, and he made an attempt to run for it, only to find out that he was restrained.  
[9:04 PM]  
He was panting heavily already, and he swore he could see his breath in small puffs before him. Lights flickered, and it felt like the dark would soon consume him. But then came that voice to pull him back into consciousness.  
“Are you comfy? You were a lot more pleasant while you were ‘asleep’. I should probably get something to gag you, little pest.”  
“L-“ his voice faltered, “Let me go! I want to-“  
“I already told you, you’re not going anywhere. And guess what? Even if you could get away... where would you go home? Run to your mommy? Well we’ve been over the fact that she’s not much more than a bloody corpse now. Your sorry little ass is mine now. Your entire family is gone,” he sneered, leaning a bit closer with every word.  
“No! You’re lying! You lie!” Branch attempted to struggle, but his limbs had grown significantly weaker from before.  
“Your siblings cried out for you as they were beaten to death. They cried for their mommy and daddy, who could only helplessly watch as we destroyed them too. If it wasn’t for those idiotic little brats, I wouldn’t even know you existed. They led us right to you.”  
“...but why... why are you doing this? Why me?! Why us?!”  
Tempre rolled his eyes behind his glasses, “We’ve been over this. You and your little... brood... were trespassing in the wrong forest. Here we don’t take kindly to infringements of our laws, so we decided to take back what was our’s.”  
Branch fell limp and slumped over as much as he could, “Why didn’t you... just kill me too...?”  
“Oh I want to. I really do. But you’re... the last one. There is no one else like you. It would be a shame to wipe all of you out now, eh? Besides, there is a bit of fun for me in this whole ordeal. I always wanted an exotic pet...”  
And Branch was silent.  
“Huh? Giving up already? No more yelling or struggling? No more tears? Or maybe they’re still waiting to fall... Perhaps the weight of your situation has finally set in. Anyway, it doesn’t matter to me.”(edited)  
[9:09 PM]  
When met with more silence, Tempre continued, “When I’m done with you, those feelings won’t matter anymore. You won’t be able to feel anything. All you’ll know is moments of rest between uses. That’s all you’re going to be now. A toy. And I really do hope you won’t break on me-you probably have an idea by now- that I like to play rough.”  
Branch’s body shivered, but he kept his mouth shut. His legs were trembling a bit and his stomach dropped after going over the words in his mind.  
“Anyway let’s have some fun now. Enough rambling, it’s about time I really test your abilities,” Tempre laughed as he crawled on top of the smaller body, opening up the boy’s jacket a bit. Branch shut his eyes tight, shivering and whining softly when Tempre’s cold hand brushed against his exposed skin. It was then that he finally spoke up, “Please don’t do this...”  
The little plea was so quiet, that Tempre almost didn’t hear. He didn’t reply to it and just grinned wider. The little body was surprisingly warm, considering the conditions of the room, or perhaps because Tempre was naturally cold. The feeling of warmth was a rare one, so it always needed to be enjoyed properly. Without warning, he took a bite of Branch’s neck, his sharp fangs digging into the unmarked flesh. The child initially cried out in pain, a couple of tears falling from his eyes, before succumbing to the teasing.  
“Ahh...! Stop!” Branch yelped in between his gasps and moans.  
As expected, Tempre ignored him, moving his hand down to palm the boy’s nether regions. The double sensation was too much for Branch to handle, he begged for mercy as he squealed, his face flushed and wet with tears and sweat. His attacker briefly let up to speak, “See doesn’t this feel good?” he chuckled as he licked at the blood leaking out of the fresh wound on the boy’s neck.  
“Ahhh! N-ngh! No-“  
[9:11 PM]  
He was quickly cut off by a squeeze to his groin that caused him to scream . Tempre hastened his efforts until the body under him convulsed and went limp.  
Leaning back, Tempre wiped his mouth on his sleeve, “See? You liked that. I was good to you, but don’t get used to it- that was only a one time experience, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as you could. From now on, it’s only going to be you ‘helping’ me.”  
Branch was speechless, still weak from his recent orgasm, not even able to react when Tempre slid his pants down and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up and forcing him down on his crotch. That was when the fear rose once more, those big brown eyes widening like saucers, a delicious sight Tempre was eager to drink up. Obviously, the young child had never had something so big so deep in his mouth before, as he began to gag violently, but nonetheless Tempre began to push roughly into the warm wet cavern. His cries were muffled, and all he could do was shut his eyes tight and take the pain that quickly began to grow more intense. The rest was a blur, he swore he almost lost consciousness, but the warm liquid filling his mouth snapped him back to reality. He screamed as best as he could as the juices filled his mouth.  
“Mph!”  
“Go on swallow,” Tempre instructed as he pulled out of the boy’s mouth. Branch shook his head and spit what he could out onto the sheets, sobbing as he gagged in disgust. He squeaked when a cold grip squeezed his neck roughly.  
“You really are a pest, y’know? Well if you’re going to be a good pet, I expect some more obedience. I’ll show you a little something now to get that message across.”  
The vice constricting his neck loosened, and Tempre scooped up some of the mess off the soiled sheets. Forcing open the boy’s jaw, he was met with little resistance when he dropped as much as he could down into the boy’s mouth.  
Branch struggled and shook, but was firmly held in place as the sticky liquid caught in his throat.  
“There. Isn’t that much better? But we’re far from done.” Tempre laughed with an unsettling coldness, the arousal returning to him.  
Branch was being filled soon after, just like before. Tempre lifted the boy’s legs over his shoulders as he plunged into him, the warmth feeling so good around him. He hadn’t even noticed how good the little green-haired boy smelled, a mix of the forest air and blood, the latter which also began to drip out from inside the boy’s body as Tempre mercilessly rutted into him. His parents took care of him, it was a shame to destroy such a well kept and clean little brat, but somehow it only made it more exciting for Tempre. It didn’t take long for him to release all his stress into the small body, to which the boy quietly moaned in pain. Tempre pulled out and tucked himself away just as casually as he did before, and then got up and turned to the door.  
“Hmmm not bad. I’ll give you a break until next time. Be a good pet mkay?”  
And Branch was silent as he felt asleep, dreaming of his family and home.  
The next few times went just like this, each feeling a bit less painful. It wasn’t long before Branch became what Tempre predicted, a broken little shell of his former self. Every day he would come home to use his toy, play around with it, and then leave it alone for hours at a time. It was a vicious cycle Branch had grown accustomed to, as he slowly lost all hope of escape and with it, the memories of who he was before. He just did as he was told, and let Tempre use him however he wanted. The formerly innocent and happy child was now adept at sucking his owner off and laying there ready to be used, and didn’t seem to know much else.  
He forgot how to speak, as toys had no use for words, and that seemed to be what Tempre wanted.  
[9:22 PM]  
One day, he woke up on some stone island by himself. Confused but indifferent, he sat still and looked out over the towering spire. He wasn’t sure how he got free, or if anything at happened at all, but it didn’t matter anymore. He was finally free.  
Branch was now truly one of a kind. He lived alone, saying nothing, and had no reason to keep going. But nonetheless, he walked on.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was rushed. I am never writing Stockholm or whatever the hell that was again lol. My other friend wants me to write another one with Branch and Stump, so another might be coming unfortunately.


End file.
